Concerto d'Amore
by SenshiofPearls
Summary: As the title entails, a concert of love! The girls decide to show off a little at a school festival and sing a song. When the boys show up, a little mermaid magic causes stuff to happen and explanations to be had. (Sorry, brain fart! Summaries not good today.) Mermaid Melody
1. Concert of Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It is owned by Pink Hanamori. Warning: Severe pairings alert! If you don't agree, plz don't hate! I fan! Featuring: Luchia, Hippo and Nikora Nanami; Hannon Hosho; Rina Touin; Karen; Noelle; Coco; Yuri; Kaito, Gaito and Makoto Doumoto; Nagisa Shirai; Masahiro Hamasaki; Subaru; Rihito and Mikaru Amagi; Ryo; and Tarou Mitsuki. Or, pretty much all the important characters plus Yuri and Ryo. .oO0Oo. "Let's welcome Nanami Luchia, Sara and Seira, Hosho Hannon, Touin Rina, Mizuno Karen and Noelle, and Hanamori Coco-san to the stage! Or as they call themselves, Pichi Pichi Pitch!" The emcee called into her mic. It was currently the summer festival, and the girls' human school was holding a special events day in honor of the festival. So far, there had been a mini fair, some sports, some food, and now there were small performances from the students to show off a little. It was strictly a student event, which meant that anyone who was not a student had to have an invite to get in. There really weren't that many non-students, including staff, so that wasn't a problem. So the girls decided to show off their singing. After all, the guys probably wouldn't even show to the childish fair. Would they? The girls walked on stage, and the crowd girls instantly started 'aww'ing at Seira. Seira just winked as they got into position. The girls wore wearing matching sundresses in their respective colors, with peach colored strappy sandals and red hibiscus flowers in their hair. On their wrists were their level two power up bracelets, and their shell necklaces forever hung around their necks. Of course, the guys and girls applauded, checked out and fan-girled over the group. Hannon took the school mic. "Hey! We're gonna sing a little song, kay?" She winked and set the mic down, walking back to the group from the podium. The girls turned on their headsets and gathered in to three groups: Luchia, Hannon and Rina; Karen, Noelle and Coco; Sara and Seira. The music for Legend of Mermaid came on. "Pichi Pichi Voice, Concert Start!" They chanted. "Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete," Luchia, Hannon and Rina started off. "Tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta," Karen, Noelle and Coco picked up. "Yoake mae, kikoeta merodii," Sara and Seira came in. "Sore wa, totemo, natsukashii uta!" Thet sang as a whole. The crowd instantly quieted down to listen to the girls split off in harmony. "Higashi no, sora e to," Luchia, Hannon, Noelle, Sara and Seira sang out. "hmmmm, sora e to," Rina, Karen and Coco sang harmony. "Habataku tori tachi," The groups harmonized. "Sa takarajima ni nukeru," Luchia, Hannon and Rina sang. "Chikamichi!" They harmonized again. Luchia, Noelle, Sara and Seira sang the melody. Hannon and Karen sang the high harmony while Rina and Coco sang the lower harmony. "Nanatsu no umi no rakuen, Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa, Ai wo tsutaeru tame, Inochi ga mata umareru, Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, Daremo ga itsuku wa, kokoro, Tabi datsu hi ga kitemo, Watashi wa, wasurenai!" The girls finished. "Love Shower Pitch!" They chanted. "Ankoru wa ikaga?" Luchia, Hannon and Rina asked. "Encore! Encore!" Some students in the crowd cried (me and you!). The music was still going. "Eh, why not." Karen said aloud. The girls launched into the next verse, still keeping harmony, but now they stood in groups of harmony, with Luchia, Noelle, Seira and Sara in the middle; Hannon and Karen to their right; and Rina and Coco to their left. (Not posting lyrics any more.) By the time the girls had started singing, a group of guys had slipped in with a few other students. Among the group of guys were Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, Subaru, Rihito, Ryo, Makoto along with human Hippo, human Yuri and Mikaru, who were now students at the school. Kaito, Gaito and Hippo gasped. "No way," Kaito trailed off. Gaito simply covered Hippo's mouth before he could accidentally say anything. Ryo, Nagisa and Masahiro stared at the stage, clearly impressed. Subaru and Makoto stared in shock. They hadn't heard their girls sing before. (But they had heard their mermaids! :3) Rihito just looked in awe. He hadn't thought the girls had had it in them to get up and sing in front of everyone else. But, judging by the looks on Kaito, Gaito and Hippo's faces, there had probably been a reason. He quietly slipped around the awestruck Nagisa, Masahiro, Subaru, Ryo and Makoto, and tapped Kaito on the shoulder. "What's up?" He whispered. Kaito shook his head. "They really shouldn't do this. They might reveal themselves to the guys." Rihito looked confused. "What's wrong with that?" Gaito answered this time, only letting go of Hippo because he'd bit him. "It's good if the guys realize it in their own accord. However, this might as well be like telling them outright. That is, if the girls have sung this song to the guys as mermaids." He kept his voice extra quiet at the end. Hippo nodded vigorously. He didn't say anything, for fear of saying something wrong, and for fear of what Gaito might do to him if he did start screaming. Yuri and Mikaru joined the conversation. "If they were to tell any human who they were, myths and legends say that they would turn to bubbles." Yuri stated, in response to the unspoken question, 'Why can't they tell them?' "We can only assume this could happen to us as well." Mikaru added. "But if it's just a legend, should we really go with it?" Rihito asked back. Gaito sighed. "We can only assume the worst." "But it would save a lot of trouble." Kaito mumbled. /Nagisa PoV/ I really didn't think Hannon would get up there and sing in front of everyone. But she sings so pretty. I found myself humming the familiar tune. Wait a second, familiar? /Masahiro PoV/ Yes, the song is familiar. The green mermaid sang this song once. I caught her singing it one night by the ocean. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Rina. Wait a second, how do they both know this song? /Subaru PoV/ The princess knew the song, so it must be a pretty popular song. But that seems weird, because I have never heard of it. I even asked Karen once, she told me she hadn't heard of it. Then again, I have never heard Karen sing before. She sounded pretty familiar, like the princess. /Ryo PoV/ I honestly have never heard this song before, but Coco was singing it, and it sounded beautiful with her and Luchia and the other girls singing. Something tells me that not a lot of people can sing this song. /Makoto PoV/ Wow, Seira-chan and Luchia onee-san sound really pretty. I just realized, I haven't heard them sing. It was really pretty. The way they harmonized with onee-san's friends was pretty too. I wish Seira-chan would sing more. /No PoV/ As the guys started making connections, the girls finished the second chorus. Suddenly, light filled the stage, and the girls stood in their idol forms, ready to sing again as the light cleared. Kaito, Gaito, Hippo, Rihito, Yuri and Mikaru exchanged glances, then watched the other guys reactions. To Nagisa and Masahiro, it was like a slap in the face. Their girls, their mermaids, were one in the same. How could they have not seen it? The blue mermaid that came to sing for Nagisa at night, the green mermaid who talked with Masahiro and occasionally sat along the shores singing. Why hadn't they figured it out? To Subaru, it was like a switch had gone off. The purple princess and Karen had been the same person! It had seemed weird when Karen, the researcher had appeared in the Antarctic out of nowhere and left the next day without a trace, only to appear as a high-school girl in Japan. And the purple princess had somehow managed to follow her... because they were one in the same! Ryo and Makoto had simply wanted to hear more. But by this time, they realized why. The blond mermaid who'd managed to save Ryo's sorry butt when he'd been in some city trouble was the same blond girl he'd spent majority of the day listening to karaoke. The orange mermaid, Seira, sang really pretty. Makoto knew this already, but he still couldn't believe that all of the girls onstage were mermaids as well. "Nanatsu no umi no rakuen," Luchia and Noelle sang. "Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa," Karen and Hannon sang. "Ai wo tsutaeru tame," Rina and Coco sang. "Inochi ga mata umareru," Sara and Seira sang. From there, the girls burst into harmony. "Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, Daremo ga itsuku wa, kokoro, Tabi datsu hi ga kitemo, Watashi wa, wasurenai! Kiseski wo meguru bouken, Yasashi haha no negai wo, Mune ni idaki nagara, Daremo ga, tabi wo, shiteru, Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia, Afureru namida to, inori, Daremo ga, wagaranai, Mirai wo, terashiteru!" They finished. "Love Shower Pitch!" The girls chanted again. Light flooded the stage again, and the girls stood as humans once more. "Hope you loved us, and our surprise guests!" Hannon took back the mic while the girls switched off their headsets. As they walked offstage, the emcee took the mic. "Well guys, that was Pichi Pichi Pitch and their surprise guests! We should put them in for our little Japanese Idol contest, whadaya think?" /Offstage/ Seira smiled. "That was fun!" She announced as everyone handed in the mics. "Yup." Noelle agreed, popping the 'p'. As they exited, they saw Yuri and Mikaru running at them. "You guys were great!" "You should perform for the end of year assembly!" "If we live that long!" Sara stated as she saw the guys, all of the guys, turn the corner after Yuri and Mikaru. "You mean, you were with the guys?" Luchia's face paled. Yuri and Mikaru suddenly remembered why they were running there in the first place. "Uh, yeah..." "Luchia!" Kaito exclaimed and pulled her to the side. "Kaito, please tell me-" Luchia started. "Look I know it seems bad but..." Kaito cut her off. "No way!" Luchia gasped. Kaito just nodded. They returned to the group, with the other guys just now catching up. If the girls' faces were paler, you'd have thought they were dead. Everyone seemed to be unsure of what to say now, but it was Coco who broke the silence. "Why don't we go get something to drink, singing is hard work!" She said, only confirming that yes, it had been them singing. "Sure!" Kaito and Luchia agreed in sync. .oO0Oo. What a great place to end a chapter, don't you agree? Don't worry, there is more! I actually finished the whole thing before I posted this. I simply wrote it in chapters. And to keep it interesting, I am going to upload one every day until I upload all parts I wrote. Haha! Love you guys! 3 ~SenshiofPearls 


	2. Ender Demon?

PART 2! Okay, what happens after the concert? What is going doooooooooooown?! Coffee! After becoming sober, I began writing. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pitch. It is owned by Pink Hanamori. .oO0Oo. The group awkwardly walked over to the refreshment booths. The guys honestly didn't know what they were going to say, other than blurt out, 'You're a mermaid!' in front of everyone. The girls just wanted so badly to somehow make the guys forget. But they weren't bubbles yet, so maybe they didn't know? The Panthalassa were thinking along the same lines as the princesses as they weaved through the crowds of giggling schoolgirls and cocky playboys. But, they knew that the guys knew. So, why wasn't anyone bubbles? At the booth, a cheerful girl greeted them. "Hiya! What can I get you guys?" She asked. "Uh, a punch please!" Luchia decided. "Make it a double." Kaito added. He payed for them both and let the others order. Again, he pulled Luchia to the side, along with Gaito and Sara. "..." "None of us are melting now so..." Sara started. "No, they definitely know, surely you two can tell." Gaito replied. "Okay, so what's the hangup? At least one of them should be melting." Luchia crossed her arms and nodded towards the group. "Maybe..." Kaito trailed off. Luchia and Sara exchanged glances. "Maybe what?" "Maybe, the myths," Kaito started. "Weren't true!" Gaito finished. All four of them gasped as a scream was heard in the middle of the booth maze. Onstage. They exchanged glances and ran off, ignoring the protests of the rest of the group. .oO0Oo. Okay, obviously Luchia, Kaito, Sara and Gaito know what's up. Lets just assume for the moment that Hippo does too. But there's trouble! What? .oO0Oo. /With the group/ "Uh, a punch please?" Luchia asked. "Make it a double." Kaito said as he paid for both of them. The group followed and ordered drinks as well. Rina and Ryo barely saw Luchia, Sara, Gaito and Kaito move to the side out of the corners of their eyes. 'I bet they're explaining the situation. I'm not bubbles, so everything must be fine right?' Rina thought to herself. Wrong! A scream sounded from the middle of the festival, where the stage had been set up. The girls instantly tensed, including Yuri, Mikaru and Hippo. The guys looked around wondering what could have happened. It was Seira who noticed that the other four were running towards the scream though. "Wait, what are you doing?" She called after them. They ignored the cries behind them. The girls looked distraught. They were definitely needed, but then the guys would definitely be on to them. Hannon turned to Nagisa, who just smiled. "Go ahead, Hannon." His words shocked her and everyone else. Subaru pecked Karen on the cheek. "Yup, go help them, Princess." Karen blushed, but nodded. She and Hannon ran off. Rina looked at Masahiro as if asking permission. He simply nodded, and she ran after the others as well. Coco, Noelle, Seira, Rihito, Mikaru, Hippo and Yuri looked guilty. Ryo smirked. "Yeah, you too. Just come back this time, eh?" He winked. Coco and Noelle ran off as well. Seira and Makoto just took off after them, both yelling, "Yeah, helpin' onee-san!" That left Rihito, Mikaru, Hippo and Yuri. "They'll be fine this time I think." Hippo said. Masahiro raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" (Wait, I just had to!) Nagisa gasped, "You're not, like, uh.." He trailed off. Hippo and Rihito blushed. Mikaru and Yuri laughed. "Nonono, they don't have, erm," Yuri started. "Tails!" Mikaru burst out. (#SorryNotSorry!) "No but seriously," Yuri tried again. "They also have magic-y powers to help fight. That's why Kaito and Gaito went too." She finally explained. "Anyways," Hippo finally regained composure. "They'll probably get mad at me, but we can watch them battle." He offered. "Then what are we waitin for?" Ryo said, ruffling a beet red Nagisa's hair. "Lezzgo!" Subaru agreed, and the 8 of them ran off to the center. /With Kaichia and Gaira (ship names!)/ "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "Light Power!" "Dark Power!" The quartet arrived on the scene to see a purple water demon holding someone captive. "Hey you!" Luchia shouted. The water demon cackled and let go of the poor girl, who tried her best to crawl offstage. The demon teleported closer to them. She had long, dark purple hair pulled into a side ponytail, light purple eyes, and wore a black dress with purple particle stitched across it. (Ran out of ideas. Ender Water Demon) It screeched and teleported away. "What the heck was that?!" Kaito yelled. "I don't know." The others replied. The demon teleported just behind Gaito and started throwing blue-green orbs at him. Luchia and Sara nodded and clicked Pichi Mics. "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Duet!" They chanted. "Arashi no umi ni utarete, makesou na ima wo, Furiharae, ai wo mitsumete, kono mune ni, Tachiagaru yo nando demo, yakusoku no tame ni, Shakunetsu no, raito wo abite, shibuki ga mau." they sang. As they sang the demon froze and it's mouth dropped open. It was quite terrifying, but the girls kept singing as Hannon and Karen appeared. "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aqua Pearl Voice!" "Pichi Pichi Voice, Join In!" "Taiyou yori mo, atsuku atsuku atsuku. Utagoe wa motto, takaku takaku takaku! Ima koso, ima koso!" By this time, Rina and Coco had shown up. "Green Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Hageshii kodou, afuredasu ai no merodii, Takanaru kodou, shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu, Kumori no nai, kagami ni utsushite, Tsutawaru kodou, wakiagaru ai no chikara, Soshite umareru, atsui paafekuto haamonii!" Around this time, Noelle, Seira and Makoto appeared. "Indigo Pearl Voice!" "Peach Pearl Voice!" "Ready to do this for real?" Karen called out. "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" "Ude hirogete uketomeru, anata no subete ga, Kurushikute, hajimete shitta, hontou no ai, Minamikaze yori, hayaku hayaku hayaku. Sukooru koete, tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku! Ima koso, ima koso! Minna no kodou wo, kasaneau iro no haamonii, Nari yamanai de, kirameki wo tomenai de, Watashitachi ga, torimodosu paradaisu, Kanjiru kodou wo, wakiagaru ai no chikara, Soshite hirogaru yume no paafekuto haamonii!" "Love Shower Pitch!" The girls chanted for the third time in ten minutes. Man, the love showers were draining some serious energy levels! Kaito and Gaito aimed an attack at the frozen ender demon. Makoto snuck up behind her and used one of her orbs to teleport her back into the sea, where she was likely to stay and tell everyone how she butted heads with the legendary Mermaid Princesses and the Panthalassa Twins. Luchia probably would have collapsed had Kaito not caught her and Hannon. Nagisa and the guys cane running out the bushes along with Yuri and Mikaru. Everyone quickly worked together to evacuate the area before any of the students got close enough to identify one of them. .oO0Oo. So, so far the guys do know, the girls plus Kaito and Gaito just battled an ender demon, and are going into hiding. I swear to you this is the last time I'm doing this, Pichi Pichi Promise! ... Yeah, I know you can't take me seriously. XD Anyways, one more chappie and we'll be done! Did you know that this was intended to be a oneshot? Boy, did that fail or what? XD Love you guys! 3 ~SenshiofPearls 


	3. Story Telling

Part tehreeeeee! Okaay, lets get this show on the road. I will not be making this particular story into a series. If you want more stories like this, let me and I will work on it. This one is pretty long, but there is some story-telling involved. Lezzgo! .oO0Oo. At the back entrance of the school, the Mermaid Princesses and Panthalassa Princes stood with the guys, Mikaru and Yuri. They were all panting, it hadn't been easy to run past the crowds to the back of the school with eight exhausted princesses. Luchia looked up from her knees and smiled. "Well, um, maybe we should, uh," she fumbled for words until Masahiro spoke. "We know. You guys are good." The girls exchanged glances and allowed themselves to revert to their human forms. Subaru, who still couldn't believe it, let out a tiny gasp as the guys saw for themselves their girlfriends changing from magical idols to their regular human forms. They were especially interested in Kaito and Gaito as well, because they had known all along what was going on. Well, sort of. But you get it. "May I just say," Nagisa started, "you guys were bad-ass out there!" He exclaimed. (No cussing. No! Stop it!) "Yeah we were!" Coco retorted, finally gaining the energy to speak. "Ha! I got them to say it out loud!" Nagisa yelled in the other's faces. Hannon rolled her eyes. She bent down a bit and planted a kiss on Nagisa's cheek. "So, the songs..." She started with a wink. Nagisa blushed. "Shhhhh!" He whisper-yelled. (Its a thing!) "Hahaaaaaah!" Karen and Luchia laughed. "It was trueeeeeeee!" They sang at Hannon. The aqua couple should have been dubbed the crimson couple. "Aaaanyways," Noelle spoke up. "Who wants to go back to the Pearl Piari and clear this up?" She asked. /le Time Skip of walking/ "Nee-san! We're home!" Luchia all-but screamed as she entered the quiet hotel. "How many is we?" Nikora called coming into the front room. She glanced over the guests. "Oh, uh, the sitting room is open unless you're going to split up. You guys need anything?" She asked, trying to get out of the way but trying to be hospitable as well. "Actually," Luchia started. "You can stay and talk." "About our adventure." Hippo added. Nikora stared from Luchia to Hippo. "May I speak to you two?" She asked, her voice about an octave higher. After the siblings left, the others made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. /With the Nanamis/ "What are you talking about?" Nikora asked, crossing her arms. Luchia scratched her head. "Well, you see, it wasn't my fault..." Nikora looked alarmed. "What wasn't your fault?" Hippo cleared his throat. "What she meant to say was, the guys, kinda-sorta, may have found out?" His voice squeaked at the end. Nikora's eyes widened. "What do you mean, found out?!" "They know about us. It was an accident! I swear! We didn't tell them, and we aren't bubbles. And by now, i'm fairly certain they've put it together with you too!" Luchia tried to defend herself. Nikora took a few deep breaths. "Okay, we aren't bubbles, Aqua Regina hasn't come to us yet, and Madame Taki hasn't seen anything in the crystal ball, so we must be fine. Okay, let's tell them about under the sea life!" Nikora smiled. /In the sitting room/ The girls each sat with their boyfriend, save for Mikaru, who was single, and Yuri and Kaito, who were waiting for Luchia and Hippo to return with Nikora. Nikora was good at explaining things, she and Gaito had definitely helped Kaito understand the Panthalassa thing after the final battle. Rina broke the silence. "So, what do you want to know first?" She asked the general public. Masahiro replied first. "How about, what do you do as a, uh," he cleared his throat, "mermaid?" Rina tapped her chin. "Well you know, you aren't just chatting with your Average Joe mermaids here." "As Subaru already said, we eight make up the eight Mermaid Princesses that rule the seven seas." Karen said. Ryo's eyes widened. "Princesses?" He asked in disbelief. "Yup." Coco replied, popping the 'p'. "Eight?" Sara played with a strap on her sundress. "Yes, one for each ocean. It's a bit of a tough subject, we should wait for the others first. How about simpler questions." She said. "Oh." Awkward silence filled the room before Nagisa spoke. "If you're princesses, where do you rule?" "Well, we each are an heir to a specific ocean kingdom. Seira doesn't have a kingdom yet, but when she does, it will be the-" Noelle was cut off by Seira. "Mediterranean Sea!" She exclaimed. She could barely contain her excitement. "Yeah. My ocean is the Arctic Ocean." Noelle continued. "Mine is the Antarctic. Noelle and I really are twins!" Karen explained. Nikora, Luchia and Hippo returned. "Mine is the North Atlantic. Noelle and I were best friends before we came on land." Rina said. "Mine is the South Atlantic. Rina and I had never met before I came to Japan." Hannon said. "My ocean is the South Pacific, and i've been friends with Sara here since forever." Coco smiled, and slung her arm around said princess. "And i'm the princess of the Indian ocean." Sara explained. "I'm the princess heir of the North Pacific. I suppose it wouldn't surprise you if I said that I'd met Kaito before I even technically lived here." Luchia said, plopping down beside the surfer. "Actually, yes it would." Ryo said, poking fun at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well good, I like to keep people guessing." She retorted. Everyone sweat-dropped. "So," Nikora asked. "What story do you want to hear first?" She asked. "Oh, I know," Mikaru smiled slyly. "Bet they want to know what Kaito and Gaito do, huh?" She said. The rest of the questioners nodded in response. "Okay, so, Gaito and me here," Kaito gestured between the two of them, "Are, uh..." Kaito trailed off, unsure how it would sound to the others. "Princes. We belong to a kingdom called the Panthalassa." Gaito finished, slapping Kaito on the head. "Dork." Gaito mumbled as he did so. "Ookay, next question!" Nikora directed. "Why are you guys here?" Ryo asked. Nobody spoke for a minute. "It's my fault." Both Gaito and Sara said at the same time, then they looked away. "Well, we are here because of something that happened a few years ago" Luchia started. "A little history lesson, the Panthalassa kingdom," Kaito paused to make sure he had the guy's attention, "way before Gaito and I were born, became evil. Or so it seemed." He said. Once that sank in, Hippo continued. "A force called Hatred had infiltrated the kingdom and sensed a feeling of despair from the current king. The force took control of the king, and caused him to act out on his despair. The king destroyed the mermaid kingdoms over time, one by one, until the Ocean Goddess, as of right now, Aqua Regina, stopped them." "By then," Nikora took over, "two heirs to the throne had been born, along with the mermaid princess heirs as the past princesses had lost to the Panthalassa. Surely you can guess that these heirs are sitting with you right now. Aqua Regina sealed the Panthalassa kingdom, and separated the two heirs, for together, they had the ability to break the seal of the Panthalassa. Here's where the girls come in. The Mermaid Princesses had always had the ability to manipulate songs to convey emotion and power. Using these songs, they would be able to cleanse the Panthalassa of the force called Hatred, and peace would finally return to the seas." "However," Gaito started this time. "The force broke free of the seal through my loneliness and sought out Sara." "I was grieving over the loss of someone dear to me. He left me after I told him we couldn't be together because of my princess duties. All I felt at the time was betrayal, and the force saw that. It caused me to lose control of my power, and I destroyed my entire kingdom." Sara stopped. "I captured my only friend and handed her in." Her voice cracked and she couldn't talk anymore. "Because I was still under control of Hatred as well," Gaito picked up, "we decided to team up, and gather the other mermaid pearls to gain the power to exact our revenge on the princesses and the human world. Kingdom by kingdom, we destroyed and captured until we found out that the princesses were escaping to the human world by the power of their pearls." "That's where I come in." Yuri started. "Gaito summoned me and five other creatures using Hatred's evil magic and told us to help capture the escaped princesses. We already had Sara, Coco and Noelle, so our mission was to capture everyone else." "I was with Noelle when she was captured. She sacrificed herself for me, and I vowed to get her back. Soon after, my kingdom was attacked, and I evacuated to America, and later Japan." Rina spoke. "I was the next to evacuate, but I reached Japan before Rina. I didn't even know if my people were still alive when I left, but one of my friends found me here and proved that they were okay." Hannon smiled. "I escaped my kingdom after the Atlantic ocean kingdoms fell. I escaped to Japan after I was told that my sister had been captured. We hadn't seen each other once in our entire lives!" Karen laughed bitterly. "I must have been the last to evacuate my kingdom, but I wasn't truly escaping. I was looking for my pearl, which I had apparently entrusted to Kaito!" Luchia explained. "My kingdom wasn't truly attacked until my 14th birthday." Luchia sighed. "And you wouldn't believe how dense he can be!" She pointed a Kaito. "I can." Rina, Hannon and Karen vouched. "Hey, wait a second!" Kaito exclaimed. Everyone laughed despite the backstories. "Anyways, after he gave me my pearl, we started trying to figure out why Yuri and her friends were attacking. On my birthday, we realized that it was Gaito behind it all. Then, when we finally went to their castle," Luchia was cut off. "Okay, I've tried to digest the story so far, but wait. You have a castle?" Nagisa asked. "Did you expect us to rule on top of a shiny rock?" Hannon asked. Nagisa kept quiet. "Anyways, we cleansed the Hatred, saved Coco and Noelle, retrieved Kaito, which was when we found out that Kaito and Gaito were twins, and Aqua Regina sent Sara and Gaito back with us." Luchia finished. The boys just sat there with wide eyes. "Yup. That's only half the story." Coco stated. They proceeded to explain what happened during the Pure season, and why Seira was born. "So, to help symbolize the peace, Seira was born as the first eighth Mermaid Princess and is currently having a kingdom constructed in the Mediterranean." Karen finished. "Wow..." Masahiro said after a few moments. "..." Another few moments passed. "So, about Kaito being dense..." Rihito trailed off. "I don't think I ever got the privilege of hearing that story." He said. "Okay! It took me a while to figure out!" Kaito yelled. Luchia elbowed him. "Twice!" He added, rubbing his arm. The girl can pack a punch! "Ooooh, tell them how you met!" Coco squealed. "I first met Kaito when we were 7, he was on a cruise with his, uh, parents." "And Luchia was swimming in the freezing cold water." "Fireworks were going off, so I peaked out of the water to watch! They were pretty, I think I said that at the time as well. Anyways, I decided to sing the only song I knew." "So, i'm walking along the edge of the cruise-liner when I hear an angel singing. And don't even try to tell me that wasn't your first thought when you heard them sing." Kaito pointed at the guys. "I look over the edge, and there's this girl in the water, singing. And my reaction was, 'What are you doing in the ocean?' The girl just kind of looked at me, and shifted in the water. Next thing I know, there's a frigin pink tail sticking out of the water. No offense, but that is weird at least the first time." Kaito told his side of the story. "He states the obvious. 'Whoa, you're a mermaid!'" Luchia attempts to sound like Kaito, but fails miserably. "Then, all of the sudden, a giant stinkin wave comes overtop of the boat, and swallows it whole. That's scary even for a mermaid!" She stated. "I see where the boy landed, and swim after him, trying to bring him to shore. Unfortunately, he was the only one I saved, and the only one who lived. I gave him my pearl to help heal him, and then I left." Luchia sighed at the end. The guys waited for more. "That doesn't explain why Kaito is dense though." Subaru commented. "When I came to land looking for the pearl, we found each other again when I saved him from one of Yuri's comrades. He gave me my pearl and I was able to save him. However, he didn't know that the mermaid who saved his butt on more than one occasion was also the new girl, Luchia, who he liked to pick on. For an entire year, until he was captured." Luchia became annoyed at the end. "The worst part is, I actually think I figured it out twice before that, and somehow managed to forget." Kaito stated. "Only for me to get amnesia after the battle of epic proportions." Rina joined in. "Did you know that she pretty much all out confessed to him during the mermaid play we did, and he only wondered how she was pulling all of that stuff out of her butt?" "Hey wait a second!" Kaito interjected. "Yeah, hold up." Nagisa asked, holding up his hands. "Why couldn't you just tell us in the first place?" Nagisa asked. "Well," Nikora decided go answer, "myths and legends passed down from generations say that if a mermaid confesses her love to a human, she will turn into bubbles." The guys's faces paled. "But since none of us have melted, we can assume that either you found a loop-hole, or the myths aren't true." Nikora said. "Okay, another question." Subaru stated. "What's with the pearls. You keep talking about powers in your pearls and stuff." .oO0Oo. Hold on, break between writing I did at 11-12am, and writing I did after school the next day. .oO0Oo. "Oh! Yeah! I suppose we haven't really explained them. Well, basically, each mermaid princess has a magic pearl. They aren't the same as the pearls you find in the shops, they are pretty though..." Hannon started to explain, but ended up daydreaming about pearl jewelry. "Our pearls are special, and possess very strong magic. Many people want such force for their own pleasures, but the magic is only at it's strongest when all seven, or eight now, resonate. That's why Hatred wanted all seven of our pearls." Sara took over. "The pearls can do many things, and few skilled mages can use them with spells, including us. When we transform to save the world, we use a spell that awaken's the pearl's power. We call our pearl color and then the word voice, which gives us access to our 'idol' forms, and gives us microphones that enhance our pearl's power throughout our songs. What the pearl does reflects our emotions." "That explains the singing." "Our pearls are also why we are here. Without a magic pearl, a mermaid can't take on a human form. We have the Mermaid Princess pearls, and this is also part of our princess training, being ashore." Rina added. Another moment of silence allowed time for digestion. .oO0Oo. Sorry, I lied! One more part I promise! This really would have been the last one but the explainations got way too long! Love you guys! 3 ~SenshiofPearls 


	4. Finale!

Last bit! Gets sad. Here's what would happen if they asked about the girls leaving. If I write too much more, this is gonna turn into a series! [EDIT] Oh shoot, I'm soo sorry! I totally forgot! Here you go! [EDIT] .oO0Oo. Another moment of silence allowed time for digestion. The guys all exchanged glances. "One last question." Masahiro started. "You are currently training, since the ocean seems to be at peace and whatnot," He went on. Luchia knocked on the wooden chair seat. "So what happens when your training is up?" Everyone looked to Nikora. Nikora knew she was going to break some hearts, so she chose her words very carefully. "Well, this part of their training is their final bit. At the end of this school year, the training will be up. So, naturally, the girls and I will have to return to our kingdoms. And Hippo as well." She watched as everyone's faces fell. "I am very sorry, but even I don't know what awaits us at our homes, and we might never be able to return." Nikora was sad as well, and she hadn't even discussed this with the girls yet. She hadn't thought she would have had to until later. Hannon had tears running down her face. She couldn't find it in herself to pull it together as Nagisa hugged her tight. "So, you're saying you'll have to leave." It wasn't a question. Karen nodded in response. "I wish there was a way around it. I don't know what I could do." Nikora added. Coco sniffled. "I know, we don't blame you." "We just wish it didn't have to be this way." Noelle added. Seira and Makoto had had just about enough of this pity-party and stood up. "Now hold on a second!" Seira all-but yelled. "Yeah, you have got to be kidding me!" Makoto added. "Shut up, insensitive kids!" The aqua couple yelled back. Seira feigned a gasp. "I beg your pardon! I am a laaaaady." She spoke in a haughty accent, and drawled the word 'lady' out. Rina snickered. "You can't just sit around moping! Lets go out!" Makoto exclaimed. "We look like a wreck." Hannon stated. "I beg your pardonnnnn!" Seira clutched her chest. "I am beautiful, if I do say so myself." "Yes, indeed, hmm, yes quite." Luchia added, faking a haughty voice herself. Rina, Kaito, Mikaru and Yuri lost it right there. Rina sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "They're right, we all knew it was coming. You guys at least knew we'd have to move to our 'hometowns' at some point, right? No point crying over spilled milk!" She got up and joined the comedy act with Masahiro at her side. "Yeah! Let's go to Maki's restaurant and then we can go to me and Luchia's private beach!" Kaito suggested. A few eyebrows raised. "Shut up!" Luchia and Kaito blushed. .oO0Oo. The end! Whew, I was getting too into it. The explanations were purely based off of what I know, some things I added, and what I think could fill the blanks. I didn't explain the Pure season or Yuri for a reason. I really don't know how to explain it, and the chapter was getting way too long. I also strongly defended Gaito and Sara for a reason as well. I personally feel like the dark force that controlled the Panthalassa, who I refer to as hatred since that seemed to be the general vibe there rather than a premeditated form of Chaos, simply got to Gaito and Sara as I explained. Gaito was lonely, and since the previous mermaid princesses and Aqua Regina seemed to be unable to stop Hatred, and sealed it away with Gaito, it fed on Gaito's feelings, since Gaito seemed to know about Kaito. When Sara joined him, it could have been because the extreme betrayal was evident, and because she was hosting negative feelings, Sara lost control of her pearl and destroyed her kingdom. Once the girls banded together, it seemed obvious to me that Gaito and Sara had been cleansed and that was one of the reasons I was mad that nobody tried to drag them out of the castle. I mean, it's not like they couldn't swim out of the stupid trench, right? I guess I don't understand how those work. Seira's pearl and country: You see, since I kept Sara, Seira needed a new pearl. So, the Peach Pearl! And the Mediterranean! The perfect combination of Sara and Luchia, and the largest unruled body of water! I could have given her Chibi pearl... JK! So, for moar revelations, let me know! I think I will probably use the same explanation dialogue I used here for another story. Probably. But I will edit it a little bit. Not much. Love you guys! ~SenshiofPearls 


End file.
